1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly to an electronic device that can protect information therein. The present invention also relates to a protection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of science and technology, electronic devices are more popular in recent years. As a matter of fact, electronic devices, such as personal computers, tablet PCs, smart phones, etc., have become necessary tools in daily life.
Generally speaking, the electronic device is usually provided with an internal storage device, such as a memory or a hard disk, so that user can directly record data in the electronic device, in order to manage and use the data. Since the information recorded in the electronic device, such as the information of a company, factory or a user's private information could be much more valuable than the electronic device itself, when the user loses the electronic device, or the electronic device is stolen, the company or the user could be greatly damaged.
The current electronic devices on the market usually use passwords to protect the information therein. For example, a correct password must be input when a computer is in the boot stage, and then the computer can enter into the operation system. For another example, user can setup a password for important data, and therefore the data will be allowed to be opened, copied, moved, and deleted after inputting the correct password. However, the password that protects information can be easily cracked, that is, such protection is not good enough.
Further, for important data, which can be hidden by the user, so as to let a third party difficult to find out the data. However, an electronic device will simultaneously drive a storing device thereof while in the boot stage. Thus, even the data is hidden, once the data is stored in the same storing device, it is still possible to be stolen.